070416-Status Check
20:49:41 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 20:49 -- 20:50:02 GG: Hello. Miss. Fenrix.... I. Have. Heard. That. Mr. Moirai. Has. Talked. With. You.... 20:50:19 AT: And I of you 20:51:02 GG: Yes.... So.... All. This.... First. Off. Are. You. Alright? I. Know. You. And. Mr. Aesona. Were. Not. Always. On. The. Best. Of. Terms. But.... 20:51:19 AT: Of courrrse I'm allrright 20:51:26 AT: This was bound to happen 20:51:30 AT: His naturrre demanded it 20:51:40 GG: So. It. Seems.... 20:51:51 AT: My naturre, simillarrllly, demanded that I trry to save him frrom himselllf 20:52:03 AT: It was worrrth a shot 20:53:11 GG: Perhaps.... Perhaps. Not.... It. Seems. Mr. Aesona'S. Last. Mistake. Has. Farther. Reaching. Consequences. Than. The. Not. Quite. Death. Of. Mr. Moirai.... 20:53:30 AT: Wellll of courrrse 20:53:50 AT: I woullld expect no lless 20:55:11 GG: I. Have. No. Idea. What. To. Expect. From. The. Fact. That. Miss. Leiko. Leaving. The. Planet. Is. A. Bad. Thing.... And. I. Will. Need. To. Check. With. Miss. Lorcan. If. That. Is. Indeed. What. Happened.... But. Considering. She. Mentioned. Mr. Fedora'S. Presence. There.... 20:56:03 AT: I see 20:57:21 GG: At. Any. Rate. I. Have. Been. Trying. To. Consider. Which. Players. Need. To. Proceed. With. Their. Quests. As. Soon. As. Possible.... I. Believe. When. Possible. The. Next. Three. Should. Be. Mr. Carter. One. Of. The. Space. Players. And. Yourself.... 20:59:08 AT: I lliterrrallly just had this converrrsation with Errribus 20:59:15 GG: Ah. I. Am. Sorry. 20:59:41 GG: I. Just. Thought. To. Actually. Discuss. This. With. You.... 21:00:05 GG: Rather. Than. Assuming. It. Will. Reach. You. Through. Others.... 21:00:14 AT: This is something to discuss when Aaisha and I get back with the otherrrrs 21:00:38 GG: Yes. I. Know. But. It. Is. Good. To. Prepare. Some. Of. The. Points. In. Advance.... 21:01:09 AT: LLike the things that seem obvious? 21:01:31 GG: Even. The. Things. That. Seem. Obvious.... 21:01:35 AT: Yes lllet's tellegrrraph everrry plllan as obviousllly as possibllle 21:01:46 AT: That can't possiblllly complllicate things 21:02:09 GG: .... 21:02:15 GG: Point. Taken. 21:02:47 GG: It. Is. Just. Things. Are. Taking. Longer. Than. Expected.... 21:03:02 AT: I am acutellly awarrre 21:04:40 GG: The. Only. Positive. Thing. On. This. End. Is. That. Mr. Milo. Finally. Arrived. Here.... It. Seems. None. Of. Us. Noticed. Him. Having. A. Technical. Issue. With. Non.-Water.-Proof. Electronic. Devices.... 21:05:26 AT: I can't say that I'm surrprrrised 21:05:49 GG: His. Issue. Or. That. We. Did. Not. Notice? 21:06:32 AT: His issue 21:07:50 GG: I. Should. Really. See. About. Seeing. Which. Of. Us. Do. Not. Have. Water. Proof. Devices. And. Just. Alchemize. As. Many. Copies. Of. My. Devices. As. Needed.... This. Is. Quite. Annoying. That. Noone. Ever. Thinks. To. Waterproof. Electronics.... 21:09:05 AT: Not allll of us arrre underrrwaterrr most of the time 21:09:29 AT: SOME of us arrre underrwaterrr as llittlle as possiblle 21:09:47 GG: Yes. But. Why. Would. One. Not. Have. A. Device. With. The. Most. Situational. Advantages. As. Possible? 21:10:25 GG: It. Is. Not. Like. There. Could. Not. Have. Been. Other. Reasons. To. Have. Water. Proof. Devices.... 21:11:17 AT: Okay 21:12:56 AT: Did you need anything elllse 21:14:25 GG: Not. Really.... I. Really. Did. Want. To. Take. A. Moment. To. Assess. The. Mental. Well. Being. Of. All. Parties. Who. Would. Be. Affected. The. Most. By. Mr. Aesona'S. Passing.... Anything. Else. Was. Actually. Secondary. For. The. Moment.... 21:14:59 AT: Right 21:15:00 AT: Okay 21:15:01 GG: Of. Course. Right. Now. Miss. Aaisha. Is. Not. On. It. Seems.... 21:15:14 AT: I'llll talllk to herrr 21:15:17 AT: Don't worrrry 21:15:36 GG: Good.... Thank. You.... 21:16:12 GG: Anything. Else. To. Discuss. I. Believe. You. Will. Say. Will. Be. A. Bad. Idea. To. Say. Right. Now.... 21:16:37 AT: Welll I'm lliterrralllly just waiting herrre 21:16:39 AT: Doing nothing 21:16:51 AT: Forrr the sllackerrr heirrr and knight 21:17:29 GG: Yes.... As. Soon. As. I. See. Either. Of. Them. On. Again. I. Will. See. About. Asking. How. Their. Efforts. Are. Going. And. If. They. Could. Perhaps. Show. A. Little. More. Hustle.... 21:18:01 AT: Good 21:18:05 AT: They need to 21:18:28 AT: We don't exactllly have a lllot of time 21:18:30 GG: This. Was. A. Problem. I. Had. With. Mr. Heliux'S. Delivery. Of. That. Journal. To. You.... But. I. Am. Assuming. This. Time. It. Is. Just. Due. To. The. Labyrinthian. Nature. Of. Miss. Aaisha'S. Hive.... 21:19:16 AT: Helliux has a map 21:19:21 AT: They have no excuse 21:19:32 AT: Thanks forrr checking in 21:19:36 AT: Everrrything is fine 21:20:53 GG: Alright.... If. Anything. Comes. Up. Please. Contact. Me.... Mr. Milo. Is. Not. Always. The. Most. Pleasant. Conversationalist. And. I. Could. Do. With. Something. Other. Than. Waiting. Here. Myself.... 21:21:08 AT: Of courrrse 21:21:36 GG: Until. Then.... Take. Care. 21:22:16 AT: LLikewise 21:22:18 -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 21:22 -- Category:Serios Category:Lorrea